


Together again, Moony

by LouisLittleFlower123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Life, Death, Foreplay, M/M, Romance, Sadness, WolfStar foreplay, WolfStar kiss, greif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisLittleFlower123/pseuds/LouisLittleFlower123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius death was hard for many people. But for Harry it was devastating. Sirius was his last chance to some kind of family. He was his last key to his parents. Watching Sirius get murdered was like dying himself. Everyone who knew Harry understood how hard he took Sirius death. He was Harry's godfather. His last family member. </p><p>Someone who took it equally as hard, or maybe even harder, was Remus Lupin. But he was a grown up. He couldn't act irrational or scream. Remus had to put his arms around Harry and calm him down when Sirius died</p><p>A short fanfiction about how hard Sirius death was for Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together again, Moony

**Author's Note:**

> I have always thought about how hard Sirius death must have been for Remus. + He had to be strong for Harry. I decided to write about it so here it is. 
> 
> I friend when I wrote this. Be prepared.

Sirius death was hard for many people. But for Harry it was devastating. Sirius was his last chance to some kind of family. He was his last key to his parents. Watching Sirius get murdered was like dying himself. Everyone who knew Harry understood how hard he took Sirius death. He was Harry's godfather. His last family member. 

Someone who took it equally as hard, or maybe even harder, was Remus Lupin. But he was a grown up. He couldn't act irrational or scream. Remus had to put his arms around Harry and calm him down when Sirius died. 

That night when Remus got home he didn't even make it to his room. Remus fell to the ground in his hallway, crying like nothing else mattered. At that moment nothing else did matter. "Sirius.... Oh no... Padfoot... Not you too.... No! Come back! I need you!" Remus hid his face in his hands. It took several hours until Remus fell asleep, while crying. But it wasn't a good night sleep. Remus dreamt about Sirius' death over and over again. When he woke up just a few hours after he fell asleep, he once again cried. 

Every day for a long time was the same. He never did anything useful. All he did was crying and cuddling Sirius' clothes. Some days he even sat outside on the grass. On Sirius spot. 

Remus was alone now. James left him, Lily left him and even Sirius left him. After Sirius came back Remus thought that everything would be okay. Sirius came back. They found their way back to each other after a long, long time. How could this be the end? How could Sirius leave him out of nowhere. It made him mad. Sirius had promised him so many times that he always would be there for Remus. But where is he? Remus needs him now. He needs him so badly. "Damn you, Black... Damn you..." 

Almost every night Remus had a dream about Sirius. The strange thing was that they weren't just dreams. They were memories. 

"Remus, stop staring at Sirius and just tell him that you like him." Lily whined. It was so obvious that Remus had a crush on Sirius. From the way Sirius looked at Remus, it was obvious his feelings were mutual. Remus blushed and looked down at his book again "I can't, Lily. It's Sirius. He is my friend. One of my best friends. What if he starts to hate me when he finds out?" Lily smiled at her friend. "It's Sirius we're talking about. He would never hate you. Every time he sees you, he looks like a love sick puppy." Remus slowly looked up at Sirius. "Really?" Then Sirius looked up at Remus and smiled brightly. "Really." Lily answered. 

"Remus, truth or dare?" Lily smirked. During Christmas one year, the Griffindors who stayed decided to play truth or dare on new years eve. Remus could see so clearly that she had a plan and he was so scared. "Uhm.... Truth?" He whispered. Lily smiled brightly. "Who is the most beautiful person in here?" Remus' eyes widen. He couldn't tell the truth. "You..." He whispered. Remus didn't look at James because he knew that the boy wouldn't like his answer. "Liar! Just admit that you think it's Sirius!" She giggled. "Lily!" Remus started to panic. How could she do that. He quickly stood up and ran to his room. Through his crying, Remus didn't hear the knock on the door. But he felt the familiar weight when he sat down next to him. "You don't have to feel bad for me. Yes, I fell in Love with My bestfriend but I Will move on." During his small speech, Remus didn't look up once. Then he felt a soft hand on his cheek and didn't have a choice to look up at Sirius. "I don't want you to move on." And then Sirius kissed him. 

"Sirius! It tickles! Stop it!" The loved up couple were both in Remus' bed. Just a few seconds ago they were making out heavily and now Sirius straddled Remus' waist while tickling his sides. "Nope, baby! I love that laugh of yours too much!" Sirius grinned. "Ugh... You two are sickening... Seriously.. Get your own room." James groaned from his bed. The couple gave each other a look before they ran over to James' bed and attacked him with hugs. "You're just jealous because you still haven't got a date with Lily." Sirius teased. James rolled his eyes but he couldn't hide his fond smile. "Tosser!"  
"Sirius! I'm home!" Remus had been away for a year on a bussniess trip and he was so excited to finally see the Love of his life again. But there was one problem. He couldn't find Sirius. Remus went around the house, looking for Sirius. When he opened the bedroom door, Remus giggled. "Sirius!? What are you doing?" On the bed, naked, was Sirius. "I wanted to give you a welcome home gift." Padfoot grinned. Taking his shirt off, Remus laid down on top of Sirius. "God, I missed you."

"He is the cutest baby I have ever seen. And he he has your eyes!" Remus stroked Harry's cheek. "I'm so happy he got her eyes. Now My two favorite people have the most beautiful eyes." James smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "Come on, James. Don't be a sap." Sirius slung his arms around Remus. "I wonder how our babies would look like." Sirius whispered into his boyfriend's ear. A giggle came out of Remus' mouth. "Hopefully like you. Because then they would be pretty." As Sirius let out a chuckle, he turned Remus around towards him. "And if they'll look like you they Will be beautiful." Remus pecked his lips. "I guess we Will find out one day."

Every morning Remus woke up and started to cry. He would never share those wonderful moments with the Love of his life again. 

The day you die isn't usually a happy day. But for Remus it was the happiest since Sirius died. As he felt his body get weaker, he felt his soul get stronger. All he could think about was that he finally would see him again. And just like that, he did. "Moony, I'm here. I know it's been rough... But I Will take care of you now." It was really him. He looked so healthy and full of life. "I Love you..." Remus whispered. "I know. I Love you Too, darling. Come on. Let'S go home. Together." And just like that they went to the after life. They never left each other again.


End file.
